


【基罗】巫师手册上从没提过的事

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kid is our favourite puppy!, M/M, kinky puppy love, original magical AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 狼人Kid在毕业舞会上遇到了一个吸血鬼
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 12





	【基罗】巫师手册上从没提过的事

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎编的魔法pa，不必认真  
> 倒霉小狗x庸医小罗  
> 预警就是：真的真的真的很creepy  
> 大概有：下药、捆绑、女装、贴贴，没说的是我忘了

拋下舞伴当然不是绅士所为，但Kid才不在乎，他前来参加这场毕业舞会原本就是另有计划。

几分钟前，Bonney猛地一巴掌拍在Kid的肩膀上，说自己要去舞池那边玩。这当然是暗示也是邀请，但Kid盯着这位火焰人学姐因为跃跃欲试而头顶飘出的小火星，仍然不为所动地摇了摇头，揉着肩膀说自己现在不想跳舞。深粉色长发的学姐毫不淑女地嘘了他一声，提着满是亮片的裙摆跻身钻入了人群之中。

Kid来这里，是要找那个叫做Basil Hawkins的吸血鬼学长。

事情的起因很简单：上个周五，他在教学楼男洗手间的隔间门板上看见了一小块字迹鲜红的涂鸦，上面大概是什么人热情地为Basil 写下的推广介绍语：“‘替你寻找一切问题的答案——’Hawkins学长的占星术实在是太伟大了！！”，下面又有几排小字：“同意！他替我找到了上个月弄丢的红宝石吊坠”、“可以做恋爱预测吗？”以及“听说可以，但代价似乎很昂贵来着”。

Kid早就听过有关Basil的传闻，这位三年级的学长虽然身为高贵的血族（当然是那群臭吸血鬼自认为高贵了），爱好却是占星，时常给高年级的人做些占卜。Kid凝视着这块字迹，突然心念一动，决定马上去找Basil——在谷歌帮不上他的情况下，他仍然想在不得不告诉他在隔壁高中的好友Killer（或被Kill发现）之前自己想办法解决问题。

说起他遇到的问题，其实也很简单：他和Killer都是狼人。在上个月圆之夜，Kid突然发现自己没法变回狼的形态了。

那时，其他的族人都聚集在草坪的另一头，浑身的骨头随着变形而发出咔咔的声响，不少结束变化的雄狼已经惬意地绕着圈奔跑起来。Kid在分外明亮的月光下努力了好一阵子，也只在此起彼伏的嚎叫声中变回了耳朵和尾巴的部分。他仔细看看又发现指甲是有变得更尖一些，可其他部位压根没有一点动静。

Kid十七岁了，自掌握变形的方法后这可是头一遭，可他也从来没听说过狼人身上会出现这种状况。更何况他向来是同龄族人里领头的雄狼，无人胆敢肆意挑衅的阿尔法。由于不想在大家面前丢人，便只好戴着兜帽灰溜溜地回到房间，压着毛绒绒的尾巴躺在床上，愁眉苦脸地拿手机搜索了好一阵。在众多可能的解决方案中，他拒绝吃生青蛙，也不想裸着身子在月光下绕着运动场跑上四十圈，最终只好放弃。

到了凌晨，电子产品荧幕上的白光扫在Kid本就稍显苍白的脸上。要是他永远都没法正常变形了该怎么办？这幅半吊子的模样不仅会被嘲笑，说不定还会被直接踢出向来严格遵守优胜劣汰原则的族群。Kid忐忑不安地握着手机睡着了，第二天清晨，狼耳和尾巴都消失了，一切似乎又恢复了正常。但他在接下来的一周，仍然为迎接下个月的月圆之夜而隐隐感到焦躁。

而当Kid眼带血丝地坐在隔间马桶上，终于下定决心给Killer发短信时，他看见了那条涂鸦标语——“Basil Hawkins, 星宿与塔罗，替你寻找一切问题的答案。”

毕竟Kid十七岁了，也想靠自己的力量来解决问题。即使他还不知道威胁一位有爵位的吸血鬼是不是个好主意，但又如何呢？他在舞会的人群中寻找着他在Basil的推特照片里见过的那张面孔。

由于狼人和血族渊源已久的族群对立，Kid当然也是讨厌吸血鬼的。当他突然在拥挤的男女用香水、不同生物族群紧挨在一起时混合出的味道中，分辨出了那点独特的气味，他立即断定自己身旁的家伙是个吸血鬼没错——血液的锈味和缓慢的苍老，令他们看上去就像是一座能够行走的古老座钟，表盘上的指针似乎仍在走动，但内里的齿轮早已停止了工作。

Kid旁边站着的是个黑头发的男生，和在场的大多数雄性一样穿着黑色的正装，领带是深灰色的，眼睛也是。他们视线相碰时，黑发的男生冲他微笑，开口说了句什么，音乐太吵，Kid没能听清，又不想凑近再闻到那讨人厌的吸血鬼气味，只得扯着声音让对方重复一遍。男生却毫不介意地凑到他耳边重复了问句——他问Kid是狼人吗？

废话，用嗅觉就能弄懂的问题为什么还要问他？Kid干巴巴地回答“是啊”，却又突然想起既然对方也是吸血鬼，说不定会认识Basil Hawkins? 他记得吸血鬼之间总会有点亲戚关系。大厅里的气味太混杂，Kid并不想在这里待太久，便想直接询问Basil人在哪里，但准备开口时，黑发的男生端着两杯无酒精饮料转身回来，将其中一杯递给Kid.

Kid敷衍地抿了一口，却感觉果汁的味道有点古怪，皱着眉咂了咂嘴，眼前的男生倒是很渴似的一口气喝掉了大半杯。吸血鬼真怪，他一边想着又尝了一口，还是觉得这口味太难喝，准备一会儿将剩下的倒进垃圾桶。

但突如其来的一阵困意却令Kid揉起发沉的眼皮来，他决定赶紧了事，然后……回去睡个好觉……

视线彻底陷入黑暗只是一瞬间的事。

-

Kid醒来时发现自己坐在一个陌生房间的角落里，对面的木架上摆满了颜色各异、大小不一的瓶瓶罐罐，分别贴着些用他看不懂的语言写下的标签，木架的顶端几乎挨在了天花板上，还结着厚重的蜘蛛网。他身侧的另一面墙上贴满了画着魔法阵跟同样陌生字迹的纸片，墙角扔着一沓边角发黄的演算纸和几本卷了边的书，封面的标题似乎因为年代久远而模糊不清了。

屋顶有一扇很窄的天窗，依稀可见昏暗的天空和几颗细碎的星星。天窗的木框像是被白蚁啃食过，因没能严实关上而在夜风中微微晃动，时不时地发出一点令人牙酸的吱呀声。

正装外套不知道去了哪里，Kid只穿着衬衫和长裤，袖子还被卷到了手肘。一点夜风钻进来，他忍不住打了个寒颤，想要起身，却奋力引来一阵趔趄——他发现自己的手脚似乎都被什么看不见的绳索捆了起来。

这他妈到底是什么鬼地方？Kid恼怒地嚷嚷了几声，听见一阵东西倒塌的轰响，像是有什么玻璃制品被打碎了。过了几分钟，他的绑匪出现在了房间的门口，穿着件浅黄色的连帽衫和深蓝色的斑点牛仔裤。男生的脖子上搭着条白色毛巾，黑色短发的发梢挂着点亮晶晶的水珠，先前涂抹的发胶似乎已经被清洗掉了，此刻正眨着灰色的眼睛冲Kid微笑。

是他！Kid恍然想起不久前在舞会上发生了什么，就是这个混蛋害他错失了找到Basil的机会。他愤怒地挣扎起来，脊背撞在身后的书柜上，一些灰尘随之飘落下来，令他忍不住打了个喷嚏，而手上的束缚却纹丝不动。

“你想要什么？”Kid凶巴巴道。

而对方似乎十分心情愉悦：“已经结束了。你是想步行回去活动一下身体，还是我帮你叫辆出租车？”

“什么？你对我做了什么？”

“噢，放心吧，只是一点样本。鉴于你很强壮，我想几试管血液应该不是什么问题？”

Kid闻言，发现自己的胳膊上的确有针管留下的痕迹，“吸血鬼不是都很讨厌狼人的味道吗？该死，难道你他妈把我当做是食物？”他盯着对方连帽衫上的笑脸图案，越发觉得诡异起来……等等，他怎么没闻见那种生锈的气味？

“我不是血族。”黑发的男生不知道从哪里拿出一根细细的魔杖，“我打算替你解开绳子，但你得先发誓你不会对我使用暴力。”

“我发誓。”Kid艰难地吞咽着。

男生挥了挥魔杖，尖端爆裂出一点银灰色的光芒。Kid感到手脚腕上顿时一松，他活动了一下肢体，在确定可以自由行动的情况下——他动作敏捷地扑上前压倒了这个将他绑架到这里的家伙。

“你说谎！我就知道！”男生像个真正的受害者般凄惨地大叫起来。

“这不是暴力，至少你的喉咙还没被我撕裂。”Kid将掉在地板上的魔杖踢到墙边，精准地将指甲尖压在对方的颈动脉上，又笑着露出锋利的獠牙，“我和族群里的同龄人从小就在家里的地毯上这样玩。”

“但我家没有地毯，”被Kid的膝盖压在身下的家伙将湿漉漉的视线落在狼人的尖牙上，“地板很冷，你能放开我吗？”

“不可能。”Kid摇头，脸上的笑容变得更加放肆，“你是人类吧？我闻到了。我现在要杀了你，把你的大腿肉带回去给我的室友当做明天的早餐。”

“没人会在意一个失踪的人类小鬼。”Kid补充道，“就算有，那时候你连骨头都被磨成粉送给学校的园丁种葡萄了。”

对方像是被浇了杯冰水似的突然安静了下来。要不是他还在眨眼，Kid会以为他已经停止了呼吸。过了一会儿，男生似乎终于找回了自己的声音：“为什么？我想要一个原因。”

“你看，我只是邀请你来我家玩一会儿，虽然邀请的方法说不上礼貌。”男生试图解释起来，“但你也不至于……要吃掉我？还是说狼人都这样？你也这样对其他的族群吗？”

“问题太多了！”Kid瞪他，“我只回答一个：因为你让我失去了找到Basil Hawkins的机会。”

“那个血族占星师？”男生眨着眼思考了一瞬，“看来你遇上了什么麻烦？”

“你认识他？”

-

“我得先替你做个检查。”Law像个寻常的人类医生那样穿着件几乎快拖到地上的大号白色医师服，细瘦的手腕从挽起的袖口里伸出来，空荡荡的部分几乎能塞进整只从中央广场游人最多的地方抓来的鸽子。

Law戴上听诊器，猛地将冷冰冰的金属拾音器按在了Kid赤裸的胸前，红发的狼人因猝不及防而小声抱怨起来。

“人类的医生都这样检查吗？”

“没错。”

“那你现在为什么又拿起魔杖？”

“因为我先是个医生再是个巫师。”Law举着魔杖念了句不算太长的咒语，一点莹绿色的光屑包围了Kid, 又立即消散在空气里。

Law拧着眉头在一块记录板上写写画画，似乎马上就要满脸严肃地做出诊断，这令Kid稍稍有些紧张起来，他确信狼人不会感冒！他几乎从没去过家族里的医生那儿。

“你最近还有觉得哪里不太正常吗？”Law用圆珠笔尖戳了戳记录板上夹着的白纸。

Kid想了想，“有时候晚上看东西没有过去那么清晰了。”

“噢——”Law似乎松了口气，“狼人从不吃胡萝卜，对吗？”

-

这位年轻的人类巫师成功说服了Kid先不要咬断他的喉咙。Law告诉Kid自己也可以替他解决麻烦，无论是什么——毕竟这个世界上的每一个人都会需要一位医生替他们解决问题；如果医生做不到，那么巫师的魔法一定可以（巫师手册上是这样说的）。

Law坐在他的那堆废纸和书籍中间，不停地按着圆珠笔上的按钮，说自己今晚需要研究一下才能得出答案。笔发出的咔嚓声令Kid感到有些焦躁，他拒绝了Law送他出门的提议，离开满是灰尘和蜘蛛网的阁楼自己打了车回家。

虽然Kid不太相信这家伙真的能帮上他什么，但仔细一想，占星术和魔法又有什么区别呢？反正都是威胁起了作用，但愿事情能有些进展。

他在威胁Law的时候顺便得知，黑发男生的全名叫做Trafalgar Law, 是隔壁人类高中魔法部的学生。Law混进舞会只是想看看四处都是不同族群的魔物高中里面到底是什么样，毕业典礼上真的会用红龙的龙焰来调火焰鸡尾酒吗？Kid冷漠地告诉他这都是假的，学校不会给未成年人提供酒精饮料，即使是人鱼和吸血鬼也一样。

“所以你为什么要在我的饮料里掺东西？”Kid瞪着黑发巫师，两道青筋从额角冒出。

“理论上，我是很想带一位大理石人或者洗手间幽灵回家，”Law沉思片刻后道，“但是，狼人实在是很酷。”

Kid看着Law眼睛里的某种类似……崇拜？向往？之类的鬼东西，耳朵有点发烫，只好装作没有听见后半句：“洗手间幽灵是他妈什么玩意？”

“就是只能待在洗手间里作祟的幽灵，用马桶抽水声和洗手液的异常消耗速度来捉弄保洁人员，你没有见过吗？我以为你们学校里有很多，至少之前舞会大厅侧门的洗手间里就有三个。”Law的深灰色眼睛里几乎有发着光的星星碎片快要跌出来。

“……你知道吗？”Kid顿了顿，“作为一个人类，你真的太他妈奇怪了。”

但他们还是成功达成了交易。Law答应Kid明天放学后告诉他诊断结果，并且他一定会想出办法帮Kid解决他的问题。而Kid向Law声明，如果他的办法没用，他就只能被咬死埋进Kid家的花园里——他们家每年都用六个人类当作花肥。

第二天傍晚，他们在Law的阁楼里碰面。

Kid提前叫了外卖，大份的盒装带血牛肉，一打开包装就令整个房间都充满了肉与血的气味，就像是几头肉食生物刚刚在地板上撕裂了一头鹿和两头牛。这令Kid格外有食欲，但他却完全不想在Law的眼皮子底下吃东西——在他跑进另一个房间之前，眼下带着浓重黑眼圈的巫师用指头蘸了蘸牛肉包装盒里的血水，舔着手指说他完全不介意Kid在他面前用餐。

但有（狼）人介意！Kid一边并不优雅地撕咬着食物一边想到。

直到饱腹感将他的脑子从胃里踢出去，他才重新集中起注意力，打量着他身处的房间，他只是离开那个满是蜘蛛网的房间后在走廊里随便拉开一扇门，打开灯，又拖了把椅子坐下。Kid起身打开了没关紧的壁柜，看见里面摆着一排喷雾似的透明分装瓶，有的装着深粉色的液体，有的则是墨绿色，厚厚的沉淀物全都落在瓶底。

Kid随便拣起一瓶深红色的嗅了嗅瓶口附近，闻见一点熟悉的气味，便摇了摇瓶子，对着空气轻轻喷了一下——操，一股吸血鬼臭味儿，他扭过头又挥挥胳膊试图赶走那阵气味。所以现在他知道他昨天是怎么把Law错当作是吸血鬼的了。

Kid好奇地分别闻了闻其他的小瓶，认出其中一些分别是人鱼、死灵、姆明、美杜莎和蜥蜴人，还有几瓶连他也分辨不出来。他在走廊上找到了浴室，洗掉了指甲缝和下巴上的血迹，返回Law所在的房间。

他推开门时，里面似乎有什么东西刚刚爆炸过，放出了一大团霭色的烟雾，他警惕地捂住口鼻退出门外，等烟气消散得差不多了再走进去。Law因激烈的药剂反应而弄得一脸狼狈，正站在桌前握着圆底烧瓶打喷嚏。

“喂，你在做什么……”Kid询问道，却见对方抹了抹鼻尖上的灰烬，将整只烧瓶递到他面前，“把这个喝掉。”

“这是什么？”Kid没有接过烧瓶，只是怀疑地盯着里面的浓稠黑色药水。

“我为你调制的魔药。”Law慢悠悠道，“昨天夜里我翻遍了所有的相关资料。其中包括《阿兹法尔格与普克斯魔药概论》、《魔物生物学十五讲》、《脊椎生物医学实验教程》……”

“停，停。我不想听你这书呆子都看了些什么，”Kid打断他，从Law手里拿过烧瓶，深色的沉淀物因摇晃而浮了其来，“这东西是用什么做的？”

“你真的想听吗？”

“……它会有效吗？”

“出于严谨考虑，我没法保证它能治好你，但至少我们会有一定的进展。”

“要喝多少？”Kid皱眉。

“最好全部。”Law在木桌上坐下，望着Kid的臭脸打了个呵欠，咕哝道，“你该不会害怕喝药？”

“不，别胡说。”Kid一手捏住鼻子，咕噜咕噜地将药水全部喝了下去。

-

Kid的班主任是位中年美杜莎，总是用石化那招来威胁班上所有的臭小子不要旷课，爱好是在班会的时候擅自向女生们分享她给自己头上的每一条蛇刷上睫毛膏而避免苍蝇腿之类的美妆技巧。

今天是星期一，按理说坐在Kid左边和前面的姆明一般都不回来上课（他们的习性是回森林度过周末，回程则需要额外请假一天。）但今天居然回来了，Kid暗自懊恼，将手伸进书包里拿着手机给Law发短信。

——姆明不行！装成点别的！

——那狼人可以吗？

——也不行！一想到你闻起来是我的味道我就想去厕所把早餐吃的兔肉吐出来。

——好吧。待会喷泉那儿见。

Kid翘掉了第三堂课，他的物理一向接近满分，少听一节也不会怎么样。他在学校西侧的小广场上找到了Law, 远远看去，黑头发的家伙正抱着双肩包坐在喷泉旁边。

等Kid走近，Law抬起头看他，Kid突然感到有点震撼，“喂，你怎么……”

“是你说不能扮成狼人的，我只带了这几种！”Law扯了扯身上的黑色长袖连衣裙，发现Kid正盯着他头上的蛇发，几条黑色的细蛇嘶嘶地朝狼人吐了吐信子，“是魔法。用通心粉变的，只能管两个小时。”

“哇哦……”Kid摸了摸鼻子，“没看出来你穿裙子还挺合适。”

Law身上带着美杜莎的气味，可以说是很典型的那种雌性的味道——像是一大束鲜花被浸泡在蛇的毒液里，又浇上红葡萄酒和人鱼血。有点呛人，但并不算难闻。这件有领的黑色连衣裙一直遮到了Law脚踝上方，倒的确很像是巫师风格的打扮。男生刻意蓄留的胡子和鬓角暂时消失，令他看上去几乎成了另一个人，要更小也更明朗些。

“你刮掉了？”Kid指了指Law的下巴。

“不，”Law淡淡道，“是魔法。”

Kid不置可否地耸了耸肩。

他们按照Law的计划开始在学校里搜集一些调配魔药所需的材料，虽然大多数时候Kid只负责领路，然后装作路人离开，让Law自己去解决问题。

Kid目睹了Law用一把便携折叠剪刀剪掉某位猫女的刘海，装进了透明食品袋里，他耳边几乎已经响起了这位趴在自习室补觉的金发女生醒来后的尖叫声；当Law询问Kid班上的蜥蜴人能否把旧尾巴切给他时，Kid立即捂上了巫师的嘴并拖着他去了医务室——那里的医疗垃圾里说不定会有些发现；Law又要了一些人鱼的指甲，用施过魔法的玻璃瓶装了一朵火焰人头上的小火花，一小块石头人身上的碎石砾。

“你确定这些东西煮出来的不是毒药吗？”Kid看着巫师因愉悦而流露出的一点近乎疯狂的神色。

“坦白说，不全是给你用的。毕竟难得有机会可以收集。”

Law手里的清单被一项项划掉后，他在卫生间里脱掉了连衣裙，从背包里掏出皱巴巴的T恤和长裤换上。Kid抬着眼皮靠在洗手池边道：“还以为你的裙子也是魔法呢，校门口有南瓜车在等你吗？”

“你想坐吗？我之前在植物园那边看见一个手推车，如果用上的话也不是不行。”Law的表情几乎算得上跃跃欲试。

“不了。”Kid拒绝道。

Kid答应在下一个月圆之夜去阁楼喝掉最后一份魔药，到时候就能知道Law的魔法到底有没有生效——他再次威胁人类巫师，如果帮不上忙，就走着瞧吧。

-

阁楼的天窗仍然敞着风，疏疏的月光漏进来。房间里没有开灯，几支烛台分别被摆在角落，火光微微摇晃着。Kid觉得这样很蠢，但Law说月光和烛火比较符合巫师的作业标准。木桌上的坩埚里正咕嘟嘟地冒着气泡，巫师把锅里的深紫色液体倒进马克杯里，还贴心地插上了热饮吸管。

Kid在胡乱扔在书堆和稿纸中间的一只靠枕上坐下，用吸管搅了一会儿药水，又同之前一样屏住呼吸一口气喝掉了整杯。

烛台上融化的蜡油软软地堆积在底部，又过了一阵，Kid突然感觉颈口有些发热，或许是喝下去的药水太热了，他扯着T恤的衣领开始抖风，但没什么作用，更多的汗水从他的额角和胸口淌下。

“你怎么了？”Law站在桌边专注地盯着Kid的一举一动。

Kid突然从Law身上嗅到了一种很好闻的味道，像是甜水果味的沐浴液，搀着一点点发咸的汗水，还有草药的苦涩，混合成一股非常Trafalgar的气味。Kid在这之前从未注意过这种味道。他听见自己猛烈的心跳声，血液涌动得格外迅速，让他感到脸颊发烫，腿间也古怪地紧绷起来。

他往坐垫后面挪动了一点，弓着背把放在墙边的书包拿过来，放在两腿之间掩饰着突如其来的勃起，低着头装作翻找东西，“没什么，我准备开始了，你能不能出去一下？”他磕磕巴巴道。

“我不能看吗？”Law惋惜道，“魔物学的书上说狼人变身很有趣。”

Kid翻了翻眼睛，“那就看吧。如果还是失败我就直接咬断你的喉咙。”

巫师兴奋地点点头，丝毫没有被威胁的自觉。房间里变得更热了，Kid想不明白，过去他变形的时候也从没有这种症状，或许是好转的证明？他俯身跪在地板上，开始专心汲取着满月的能量……

“该死，你在笑什么？”Kid愤怒地侧过头，看见巫师正靠在桌边，满脸古怪的笑意。

Law指了指自己的头顶，Kid伸手去摸自己的头发，发现情况和上次一样，狼耳和尾巴先冒了出来，而其他部位仍然毫无变化。Kid发出了沮丧的呜咽声，却发现Law在他面前蹲下，将手搭在了他的额头上，“你是不是发烧了？需要给你煮点退烧的药草吗？我去厨房倒点水。”

Law的手背冷冰冰的，一点也不像是活着的生物，令Kid想起Law最初是装作吸血鬼来接近他。Kid一把抓住Law细细的手腕，粗暴地将对方拖了回来。狼人的力气远超过寻常人类，失去平衡的Law咚的一声坐在了自己乱扔的几个线圈本上，“很痛，你疯了吗？”Law抱怨道。

“你这没用又讨人厌的书呆子巫师，”Kid扯着Law的连帽衫将巫师塞进了自己怀里，又忍不住将鼻子埋进了对方的衣领里，不停地嗅着那股又甜又苦涩的味道。他不自觉地开始隔着衣物将自己半勃起的阴茎蹭在对方的后腰，腿间的小帐篷也越支越高。

“但你好好闻。”Kid不禁道。

Kid伸手去摸Law的下身，对方挣扎着发出一声轻哼，却压根推不动Kid箍在他胸前的手臂。“你……你这是发情了吗？”Law的性器被握住，便突然慌张起来，“能不能先不要咬我？我今天还没喂过我的猫头鹰。”

“你没有猫头鹰，”Kid咕哝道，露出点尖牙一口咬在Law冒着冷汗的脖子上，“你这个骗子。”

Law开始用眼神迅速地在房间里搜索起自己的魔杖，但房间实在太乱，连他自己也不记得上一次使用它是在哪里。情况实在不妙，他感受到Kid在他耳边的呼吸声越来越重，对方用湿润而滚烫的舌头不停地舔舐着他肩膀上的咬痕。他的内裤被扯下，也忍不住在Kid替他上下撸动性器时发出些细细的喘息。

Law很快便意识到自己发出的任何声音都会鼓舞起身后的家伙。Kid更加兴奋地将自己的下身蹭在他的臀缝间，隔着布料用力地顶撞起来。Law眼见着自己湿漉漉的前液滴在了上衣和裤子边缘，他从没在别人面前自慰过，更别说被人扒下裤子按在怀里打手枪。这令他又羞又爽，感觉自己也像是被对方传染了发情。

Kid一边喃喃着“你这个混蛋”、“废物人类巫师”、“有可怕收集癖的讨厌鬼”，一边隔着裤子操他。狼人替他打手枪的掌心里又湿又热，他几乎感觉自己的老二快融化了——他担心着狼人挨在他脖子上的尖牙会咬断他的喉咙，却又享受着射精前浪潮般的快感。

Law在高潮前发出了被咬住脖子的小动物般的呜咽声，但Kid没有再咬他了。Kid撩起Law的上衣，把Law射出来的浓稠的白色液体全都抹在了Law柔软的肚皮上，抓着他的腰不停地挺动下身，直到Kid也轻吼着射在了裤子里。

房间里的空气变得黏糊糊的，到处都是一股狼味儿，Law的脖子上全是Kid的口水和自己的汗，下身和小腹上都凉凉的，他却感觉自己也开始发烧了。Kid拦着他的手臂终于松开了些许，Law推开Kid的胳膊，把自己扔在了地板上。硬邦邦的书脊硌在他的肩膀下，却也提不起劲挪动身体，只能平躺着喘气。

“操——”过了一阵，Kid稍稍清醒过来后揉了揉抽痛的额角，却发现Law正俯在他面前，解开了他的皮带，打算脱下他的长裤，“你在干什么？”他有点惊恐地开口。

Law抬起头，他看见巫师手里拿了支试管，又警惕地抓住对方的肩膀，重复道：“你他妈在做什么？”

“虽然有点抱歉，”Law抬起头看他，神色居然十分平静而诚恳，“我可以装一点你的精液吗？你知道……”

“不行！”Kid几乎吼了出来，但比起愤怒，更多的是惊悚，“你休想！”

但巫师不知道什么时候已经拿回了魔杖，他飞快地念了串咒语，Kid感觉自己的手腕又像最开始那次一样被束缚在了背后，“你他妈敢碰我试试看——”Kid再次威胁道。

Law在连帽衫的口袋里摸了摸，掏出来一支细长的白色物体塞进了Kid的嘴里，Kid急忙吐出来，发现是一支骨头形状的磨牙棒。巫师又挥了挥魔杖，那支磨牙棒回到了Kid的嘴里，他便只能发出愤怒的呜呜声，没法咽下去的口水从嘴角淌了出来。

巫师连着他的内裤一起脱掉扔在一旁，十分严谨地用戴着橡胶手套的指尖蘸起Kid内裤上的精液，将它装进了试管里，又刮了刮滴在Kid阴茎周围的，似乎一点也不想浪费。Kid感觉自己又硬了，却只好痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

天杀的Trafalgar, Kid发誓自己一定要咬死他。

Kid再次睁眼时，发现Law也脱掉了自己的裤子，正坐在Kid面前撸动着性器，还凑近来蹭上Kid的一起上下套弄起来。快感迅速地驱散了其他的念头和思考的余地，Kid咔的一声咬断了嘴里的磨牙棒吐在地板上，边骂着Law边挺着腰迎合着巫师的手掌和性器。

中途，Law停下来跪在他面前舔了舔他头顶的狼耳，好奇地把它折下来再看着它弹回去。“好玩吗？”Kid冷笑道，并在Law握住他的尾巴之前先咬住了对方的喉结。

Kid在射了三次后终于平静了下来，而Law也玩够了似的不再折腾了，终于在Kid的命令下替他解开了手上的透明绳索。

Kid活动着手腕想了想，再次把掉在书堆里的魔杖捡起来，塞进Law仍然沾着他们俩精液的手掌里，替对方将手拳起来。“喂，混蛋巫师，你还有什么别的魔法吗？”大概是已经发泄过了，Kid的语气也不再那么具有攻击性，“我的问题你还没解决呢。”他想起自己这个月也没能成功变回狼。

“或许有，”Law枕在之前脱掉的衣物上，声音低沉得像是下一秒就要睡着了，“巫师手册上没写……我得再找找……”

Kid耸了耸肩，从Law的屁股底下将自己的裤子扯出来，穿上衣服准备走人。

“我绝对会帮你找到解决方法的——”他临出门前听见巫师这样道。

-

Kid在暑假开始之前就请假回了家。Killer陪他看了族群里的医生，一个看上去半边身子已经埋进了土里的老头子。Kid躺在一张很宽的看诊床上，让医生用小锡锤将他浑身上下的关节都敲了个遍。最后，医生给Kid开了一大堆维生素和钙片，甚至还有他妈的鱼肝油。他反复叮嘱Kid，一定一定一定要保持放松的良好心态，不用太紧张，有很多狼人二十岁了还只能对着月亮发出汪汪声，没法像个真正的狼人那样嚎叫——但这都没关系，下次一定会好起来的。

Kid觉得这老头比Law还要不靠谱。但至少他和他的兄弟一起回了家，整个过程也没有Kid想象的那么丢人。虽然是夏天，他的胃口却格外好，餐餐都能吃掉半头小牛犊；因为生长痛而睡不着觉时，Killer听见他的骂声而来敲他房间的门，还帮他按摩小腿；他和族群里的其他年轻狼人一起在宅子后面的林地里赛跑，冠军从来都只会是他。

又一个月圆之夜，他果真恢复了正常。在阔别许久的狼形态之下，他兴奋地对着月亮嚎叫到嗓子都有点哑。

-

后来，Kid和Law很久没再联系。或许是因为Kid的问题已经解决了，他没有理由再去找巫师，而实际上也并没有什么非要咬死对方的必要。他在Law的Facebook上看到对方似乎正在准备下个学年初的巫师资格考试，便觉得自己更不需要再涉足对方乱糟糟的生活——就像是Law的那间书房，书本、坩埚、蜘蛛网，各种各样的收集品已经将那里装得够满了。

他没再想过要将自己纳入其中。

-

Kid终于迎来了自己的毕业舞会，他过去的舞伴学姐早就离开了学校，更何况他也从来没和她跳过舞。他仍然不喜欢跳舞，只是年级主任规定每个人都必须得找到舞伴，否则这项毕业学分就得被扣光。

他收到了很多邀请。狼人向来算是学校里十分受欢迎的族群，至少比死灵系的吸血鬼和丧尸之类的家伙要受欢迎（好吧，其实吸血鬼和他的人气差不太多）。在这其中，有人在Kid的储物柜里塞了贴着爱心的粉红色信封，有人给Kid发了带有色情图片的短信，也有同族群的狼人，比Kid低一个年级，趁Kid去洗手间时在他的座位上蹭满了自己的味道。

去他妈的，他真的受够了。但在舞会开始的前两天，他的确收到了一封不太一样的邀请——一只深褐色的猫头鹰撞破了他房间的窗玻璃，在他的咒骂声中扔下了一封信件。他撕开信封，发现是Law说自己要做他的舞伴。Kid从床上拿起手机，在短信界面打了一串脏话发给许久都没联系的巫师，又跟对方说他不需要舞伴。

Kid在上个暑假里长高了很多，如今站在舞会里的人群中也算是异常瞩目，即使伴随着苦不堪言的生长痛，他也希望自己能再长高几公分。舞会门口的学生会工作人员里有上个学期追求他未果的人鱼，于是他顺利在登记表上编造了他不存在的舞伴。

在他打算从侧厅出去透透气之前，他随手在饮料台上的冰桶里拿了瓶可乐，未开封的那一种。他只惬意地享受了一口碳酸饮料带来的畅快，就出乎意料地再次犯起困来。

事情是怎么会搞成这样？

-

Kid是被热醒的。他挣扎着想要起身，却发现自己正陷在一堆靠枕里，到处都带着那种熟悉的苦涩药草气味。背上很重，似乎有什么东西正压着他。

“我小时候养过一条小狗，但只有两天，就被转送给了亲戚。”他听见骑在他身上的人语气悲伤地说道。

“因为我抱着小狗摔了一跤，最后我们都得去看医生。我妈妈说我总是会伤害到什么东西。”那人接着道，“Eustass, 我伤害到你了吗？”

Kid几乎被空气噎住，没好气道：“没有，我足够强壮，你伤害不了我。但你最好从我身上滚开。”

他突然感觉屁股后面有什么东西痒痒的，他下意识甩了甩尾巴——操，他怎么会有尾巴？他努力将一只胳膊从身下的一堆抱枕里拔出来，摸了摸自己的头顶。

“你他妈又给我喝了什么？”

“跟上次的差不太多？稍微加了点新原料。”

Kid不想思考这些原料到底是什么，“你从哪里学来这些鬼东西的？”

“书？不知道，总之巫师手册上没有。”Law的声音听起来很愉快，“我想问问我可以饲养你吗？”

“操你的。你在说什么？还有，你那破猫头鹰甚至砸破了我的窗户，你还在记仇吗？只因为我说你没有猫头鹰？”Kid恼怒道。

“那是我邻居的工具锤，看来效果还不错，至少它成功送出了我写的信。”

“你这个疯子……你这个变态人类巫师，给我滚下去！”Kid感觉自己再次莫名其妙地勃起了，但他真的不想再在这鬼地方发情。

“上次你走了之后，我的房间里整整半个星期都是股狼味儿，”Law带着点嫌弃道，“你还弄脏了我的笔记本。”

“那是你自己弄的，跟我有什么关系！”Kid对着靠枕们再次提高了音量，“最后一次，警告你，放开我。”

“好吧”，Kid感到背上一轻，他立即撑起身扑向对方，但他的右手似乎又被什么东西捆在了沙发上，导致他没能成功靠近他的猎物。他看见巫师一手端着马克杯，一手拿着副毛绒绒的手铐微笑着向他走来。

“我绝对绝对绝对不会再喝任何被你碰过的东西了。”Kid一边声明，一边紧张地吞咽。

但人类巫师只是好脾气地安抚道：“我保证这是最后最后最后一次了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然很想装作是今天开始写的，但实际上花了四天才搞完  
> 毕业答辩令我暂时失去了写作能力，只能这么流水账了，大家凑合来一口吧！  
> 如果喜欢请听听这个:《I Wanna Boi》PWR BTTM


End file.
